Quinn and Valor
Summary Quinn is an elite ranger-knight of Demacia who undertakes dangerous missions deep in enemy territory with her legendary eagle, Valor. The two share an unbreakable bond that is uniquely deadly, and their foes are often slain before they realize they are fighting not one, but two Demacian heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female (Valor is male) Age: Unknown Classification: Human and Azurite Eagle, Demacian Elite Ranger Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled crossbow marksman, Skilled acrobat, Flight (With Valor) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of speedblitzing multiple Noxian soldiers, Should be comparable to Garen Crownguard) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Quinn can perform multiple acrobatic feats while wearing armor, and Valor can carry Quinn) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Vault is strong enough to knock champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite back) Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with crossbow Standard Equipment: Crossbow Intelligence: High (Two of the most skilled reconnaissance operatives and scouts in Demacia, highly skilled at fighting in tandem with each other, one of their earliest missions involved tracking down a Noxian assassin who was able to evade the entirety of a Demacian battalion, Despite lacking the years of training required to serve in the Demacian military she easily passed every test required to join as a ranger-knight) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Harrier:' Valor periodically marks a nearby visible enemy as Vulnerable for 4 seconds, granting sight of them for the duration and causing her next basic attack against them to deal 50% AD bonus physical damage. This also activates on enemies hit directly by Blinding Assault and Vault. Harrier is disabled while Behind Enemy Lines is active and for a few seconds after a target's mark ends, though this cooldown is reduced by Quinn's critical strike chance. *'Blinding Assault:' Quinn commands Valor to fly forwards in a line, stopping when he collides with an enemy, blinding them and dealing physical damage to all enemies around him, increased by 1% for every 1% of their missing health. Blinding Assault's cooldown is halved if it kills at least one enemy. *'Heightened Senses:' Quinn orders Valor to reveal the area around her for 2 seconds. Attacking a Vulnerable target grants Quinn bonus attack speed and movement speed for 2 seconds. *'Vault:' Quinn dashes to the target enemy, knocking them back a short distance, dealing them physical damage and slowing them by 50%, which decays over 1.5 seconds, before leaping back and landing away from them. *'Behind Enemy Lines:' Quinn channels for 2 seconds. Upon completing it successfully, Valor picks her up and they unite, increasing her total movement speed and gaining the ability to use Skystrike. Taking damage from champions or turrets, or suffering immobilizing crowd control while Behind Enemy Lines is channeling or active ends it immediately, and puts it on a static 3-second cooldown. All other damage instead briefly slows Quinn and Valor. Launching a basic attack, Blinding Assault or Vault during Tag Team automatically activates Skystrike. **'Skystrike:' Quinn detaches from Valor, ending Behind Enemy Lines's effects, and deals 100% AD physical damage to all enemies around her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Birds Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters